


I was doing all I could to keep you close

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Not Beta Read, idk - Freeform, splitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: We were drifting like two icebergs out on the oceanI was doing all I could to keep you close
Relationships: Elena Ilinykh/Nikita Katsalapov
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I was doing all I could to keep you close

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Together' by Ryan O'Shaugnessey

_We were drifting like two icebergs out on the ocean_

_I was doing all I could to keep you close_

_There were troubles in the water_

_You swore it was nothing_

_You said that we would always stay afloat_

It isn't seem real, and she is only able to stare, not even blinking, because she is waiting for him to tell her it's a joke. Or maybe she's hearing it wrong, because there is no way, there is no way he means it.

But he does, she can see it now, in the way he smiles, reserved, apologetic, and her lips part to ask him _why, what the hell, what are you doing_ , but she can't, she only stares, and feels her limbs go weak as her brain slowly realizes that he means it.

She wants to yell, and ask so many questions, but he steps back and says that he would see her later, and she can tell he doesn't want to make a scene, not here, with all the people around, and she only nods slowly, too stunned.

It only hits her when she watches him leave.

It's over.

_I thought we'd be together 'til we die_

_I'll forever wonder why_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
